fantasy_legend_war_of_contractfandomcom-20200222-history
Players EXP Sharings--Trial Tower（SEA）
��Hello masters, KiKi collects some sharings of Trial Tower from some players. Let’s learn something from their EXP. (This note will have some update soon) ��FLOOR 45: CR Earendil: Floor is troublesome for beginners. But when you have two powerful 6* DPS, you can pass it very easy. In the beginner time, you can just use sporitas like Camila and Evelyn who has ultra skill with attack up skill to pass the floor in the round 6-8 with the temperature. Floor before 65 could be easily passed once your power is up. ��FLOOR 70: IGN : Faruz Server : Gladiator Even I pass it. I still think floor 70 is the hardest. It's not just your power, but it need multi-hit heroes to destroy 6-hit shield every turn. Ideally, I may use Hana(Water/Wind). While multi-hit heroes isn't popular or useful enough in high-tier player/late game. Usually got dominate by regen-block mechanic tanks and reduced-fix-dmg buff. Amber's destroy buff is so important to these multi-hit type(Water/Earth). Actually, I want you to buff Amber's 6-hits skills to get 50-100% destroy and increase dmg every the same target hit too.(Fire/Wind) Other floors is ok. It might take some key spirita to easily clear or beat epic. PS. I still like the Lunatic Expedition team more. So fun to play against and challenging. *Update : Now I pass normal with my current team. (I'm 54 and have only 6, 6* and Rafael(earth) is my only AoE+Multihit) Using Arvi(wind) and Rafael(earth). Others is my self-found legendary : Fado(water) and Diaz(wind). Good turn&dmg calculation and some RES+your luck to not getting petrify. IGN: ⓢⓐⓔⓘⓠⓐ Server: Contract BOSS in Lv 70. SHIELDED-DRAGON. Level 70 BOSS is Dragon with layers of shield protecting him. With this kind of boss you need to learn and understand how many strikes does your attack has. As stated before, that it has some layers of shield, so you need to use spiritas that has multi-strike attack. One of the best example is Veronica, E. Rafael, F. Evelyn Ultra and etc. For my experience; the shield number goes up when their gears broken. So you need more than one multistrike spirita. As for mine, my formation is: 1st Turn E. Rafael. To broke the shield early. His strikes just awesome in term of breaking the shield. 2nd Turn F. Evelyn. As backup attack to break the shield with Ultra following Rafael's after enemy gears broken later. 3rd Turn E. Dior. To give bleeding effect everytime enemy's gear is broken. It's better to at give a small but constant damage while you can do nothing, as you need to wait for Rafael to break the shield again. 4th Turn E. Darby. When things dont go the way you want, his King of Forest can initiate a joined attack to break the shield and extra damage. Sometimes I change Darby to E. Arvi. To give my team Assault and Carnage, it helps my team to close the deal whenever my team can break the shield. Server: Bishop IGN: kaioo Until just now, 70F was the hardest one for me. But I figured it out how to pass it easily. I don't need to build any other spiritas and could pass the floor with my current ones (luckily). Here are some tips that might help you out: 1. We start our line-up with 4 spiritas. If you stay with 4 spiritas, then it means you have to split your spiritas into 2 teams. First team: 2 spiritas which has AoE attack. Any spiritas who have AoE will do, no need to be specific. Second team: 2 spiritas which will do damage, meaning your best damage dealer spiritas (preferebly both with Ultra Skill). 2. Here is the strategy: The first 2 spiritas will act as your dummies. Why? Because their purpose is to break the shields only (they don't even need to wear any gears!) The dragon has 3 targets, meaning each of your spirita will do exactly 3 shield breakers with their AoE skills. After the shield breaks, now it's your turn to take the advantage. The rest 2 spiritas will do the job to kill the dragon. The dragon itself doesn't have much health compared to other bosses, so it should be easy. 3. If you could break 1 of his part during your attack, you can kill the dragon in 2 rounds. If you can't, no need to worry. Wait until your AoE skill refreshed and attack again. 4. Important notes that you need to know, the dragon would do AoE attack to you after some rounds. It could instant KO you! So, be aware of it. You might want a spirita who can give you shield to protect you from instant death. CR Earendil: For Level 70, Each round u need 6 hits to break its shield to inflict damage to the dragon. so spirits with multi-hits will be very helpful in this level. for most ppl, Hana(Water) and Hana(Wind) are easy to get, skill 1 with 3-hits, and skill 2(mirror) is more important for more hits. another choice would be Jardin family, skill 1 also is a 3-hits attack. and then, the main dps dealer, here I recommend Nina(Earth). so, a easy team should be Hana(Water) Hana(Wind)/Jardin family Nina(Earth) Another Spirits you can choose for shield breaker or dps dealer. AND u should always ensure that Nina(Earth)(dps) has the lowest SPEED in your team. For example, I don't want to use Hana(Wind), but I have Veronica(Wind), skill 3 is useful too. so my formation is Hana(Water) Veronica(Wind) with magician set for more skill 3 xD Jardin(Wind) Nina(Earth) IGN : Seblak Server : essence One round kill 70F BOSS: Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq7X8wM5ZFg&index=4&list=PLoLYg2SSPzAVcZNuPkJMSY7JXHk73sCfW ��FLOOR 80: IGN: ⓢⓐⓔⓘⓠⓐ Server: Contract BOSS in Lv 80. IMPRENETABLE-GROOM. Similar like the first one, the difference is this one has Bless with infinite turn. The only one that can penetrate those shield is the "Archer" that come along with you in the battle automatically. So to solve this problem, you need to make sure to keep the Archers alive. Your team need to be support and defense. My team was Sirufia Earth for Bless and Shield. Arvi Earth for revive and buff. Ruri Fire to heal. And Lilith Water for shield and draws enemy attack to her as she has disadvantage element, could keep the archers more safe. CR Earendil: For Level 80, The only purpose is protecting the two archers, bcoz u can not damage boss groom directly. so spirits with GRACE buff and reviving skill are helpful here. For front tank, Lilith(Water/Earth) are very good choices. For back row, you need 3 magician sets(very very helpful here, with magician set, u do not even need to star-rise these spirits) for all of them. I recommend the followed easy-to-get combo: Melo(Wind) ---- use skill 2 when archers have grace buff, for one more round protecting. skill 3 for reviving archer. Melo(Water) ---- skill 2 for healing, skill 3 for 2-rounds grace buff to archer; Ayr(Water) ---- skill 3 for AOE healing and lethal debuff removing. this formation is not the best but works perfectly when magician set triggered frequently. if u have Diaz(Earth) or Arvi(Fire), use them to be instead of Ayr(Water). very powerful skill 3 make this level more easier. if u have any Sirufia, could be very helpful too. you can check this video for level 80: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJreYP6ulFk If you have any other questions, feel free to pm me xD ��FLOOR 110-115-120: Server:sirufia Ign:灰村諸葉 Currently already reach floor120 but can only beat normal stage not the epic,hardest floor for me i think is got 3 floor 1st floor110 the 8 shield every 3 turn is very annoying need some luck to break it (use water dior water hana terry earth sirufia and fire evelyn) 2nd floor115 their dmg is too insane 1turn aoe skill and lethal skill on your team then every 3turn repeats lethal skill and aoe skill(i recommend use earth sirufia earth dior water tyr and fire evelyn), last floor 120 the epic Valkyrie dmg too high few hit can ko your tanker(i use water tyr but i recommend use wind tyr earth sirufia fire evelyn fire Ruri).Most important thing is earth sirufia use magic set with very high resist block heal and attack water tyr build 100%+block and resist build his hp as high u can,earth dior i prefer use enchanter set it help a lot try it then u will know what i means :)